Lamentines
The Lamentine are a mysterious ancient race of phantom like beings. Their exact origins are not known though they seem to be closely associated with Lady Death whom they tend to fear and sometimes begrudgingly work under. Their only known function is leeching on the remaining life-force of those who have died before their pre-determined life cycle, but more prominently they feed off the soul energy of dying immortals. Origins They are about as old as Death, numerous different theories propose of them being even older or possibly being younger subordinates of Death, even though they do not normally work in direct conjecture with Death. Society They live together in groups of 10 or 15 across the world. Each group is known as a 'family'. Each family is governed in either an autocratic rule under a single Suzerain, or an oligarchic rule, both typically under the oldest or most powerful of the group. It is not known how they are 'born' or if they are even distinguishable by gender. Despite being almost as old as time they are not immortal since they technically have to live off the lifeforce of others in order to maintain their own extensive lifespan. Though very difficult to actually kill; they are physically intangible in their natural form are while their others forms can be destroyed it does not kill them; they can be repelled by Logan energy and their fear of Death indicates the possibility of her being able to kill them; if they are starved for too long they die. Though it happens, the death of a lamentine is rare and when something as such occurs they shrivel up, shrink and dissolve into air. Powers and Abilities Lifeforce leeching The main source of their own life is the lifeforce of others. Unable to directly kill the living they stalk their targets like vultures, waiting for a premature death to occur so that they may feast on the target's remaining lifeforce. While this can usually sustain them for a century ot two, some even for up to a millenium if they are senior in their ranks, they have a personal preferance for consuming the soul energy of dying immortals, with the sum of their chronological age and their physical age they are able to siphon very large quantities of life energy which sustains them for several millenia. They are able to achieve similar, albeit reduced results by feeding off certain emotional energy, namely those associated with death, such as mourning. Advanced Deception Similar to Horas they are able to change their form, though without the same limits imposed on Horas. They do not need to base their form off any mortal they have claimed, and are not limited to changing their form to humans, as they can also change into animals and insects, all well as even non-sentient objects such as statues or building structures. However though they may change much more flexibly their transformations are all but perfect, containing one noticeable anomaly of lacking both a visible shadow and reflection. Trivia * It is speculated they might be the same species as the shinigami of the Japan Secret Death Organization. Category:Lore